


Will you marry me?

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Guti wants nothing more than to ask Nico to marry him, but he just can't seem to find the courage to do so.Eventually, he does pop the big question, but definitely not in a conventional way





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Guti is such a cutie <3

Guti sighed and rolled over to look at the man next to him. Nico was fast asleep, snoring as he tried to sleepily pull Guti closer. Esteban snuggled into his hold with a content hum, pressing a soft kiss to Nico’s cheek.

“I love you.” he whispered to the sleeping German, gently brushing his fingers over Nico’s cheek.

He couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was to call Nico his. The German had been amazing with him, patient and loving no matter how awkward Guti got, it was kore than Guti could have ever hoped for. Esteban let out a shuddering breath. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he was sure of it.

And yet, he was too scared to make that official, too scared of rejection to actually pop the big question. 

“If only you knew how much I love you.” he sighed. Nico snored a little louder, arm tightening around Guti’s waist. Esteban chuckled, but then started to cry softly, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he gnelty ran his fingers over Nico’s face He wanted to ask Nico to marry him so badly, but he would never find the courage to do so.

With trembling hands, he reached over to the bedside table, taking out a small, velvet box. There was a simple, silver ring inside, one he had bought many months ago, and he took it out with trembling fingers. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Esteban whispered, kissing Nico’s forehead. “I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me when you are awake. You- I don’t deserve you, but I so hope you want to marry me too.” Este continued, kissing the palm of Nico’s hand before slowly slipping the ring onto the German’s ring finger. 

“I love you.” Esteban whispered again, before slowly shuffling out of Nico’s hold. He got up, nervously biting his finger nail as Nico stirred, but the German didn’t wake up.

He quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his shoes and key, and left the room.

Checo was definitely surprised to see Guti on the other side of his hotel room door, but immediately let the Mexican in when he noticed the man’s panicked breathing.

“What happened, are you okay?” Checo asked, leading Guti over to sit on the side of the bed. Guti glanced over to see a tall form still fast asleep under the covers and quickly stood up again.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to bother you two, I’ll go…” he whispered, heading for the door. Checo caught his wrist.

“Tell me what’s going on.” he begged. Guti closed his eyes.

“I eh.. kinda proposed to Nico…” he mumbled. Checo gasped. 

“But that’s amazing! How- wait… did he say no? I swear to god I’m going to ki-” 

“He doesn’t know yet.” Guti interrupted. Sergio frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked in confusion. Guti sighed, shoulders sagging.

“I put the ring on his finger while he slept and then I left.” he whispered. Checo sighed and hugged Guti tightly as the younger man started to cry quietly.

“What’s going on?” a sleepy voice called out behind them. Ocon sat up, sleepily wiping at his eyes. Checo smiled tenderly at him.

“Go back to sleep, love, it’s still early.” he said. The Frenchman nodded and layed back down, but then softly smiled at Guti.

“He loves you, he’d be stupid to say no.” he said. Guti smiled shakily.

“Thank you.” 

They were interrupted when the door opened again, Nico rushing in. Guti let out a panicked squeak and quickly hid behind Checo, but Nico still spotted him.

“Este…” he said softly. Guti let out a sob, awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his sweater while refusing to look at the German. Checo stepped aside, pulling a very sleepy Ocon out of the bed and into the bathroom to give them some privacy.

“Esteban, look at me, please.” Nico whispered, tilting the Mexican’s chin up. Guti sniffled but hesitantly looked up.

“S-sorry, I should have never-” Nico silenced him with a kiss, arms wrapping tightly around Guti’s shoulders. Esteban let out a sob against his lips, but kissed back. 

“I love you.” Nico whispered as he pulled away. “So yes, I’ll marry you, I always hoped you would ask me.” he added. Guti let out a shuddering breath.

“You really want to?” he asked shyly. Nico smiled and nodded.

“I’ve never loved anyone more in my life.” he whispered, thumbs brushing over Guti’s cheeks. “But I just want to know, why did you not ask me?” he added, worriedly nuzzling Guti’s cheek. Esteban sighed.

“I was so afraid it was too soon… or that you didn’t see me like that.” he muttered. “I couldn’t be there if you were to reject me.” he closed his eyes, turning his head away from Nico. Nico pulled him into an almost impossibly tight hug.

“I would never do that to you.” he whispered. Guti sighed and relaxed in his arms, smiling softly before pulling away. He took Nico’s hand and slipped the ring off, making Nico’s eyes widen.

“Guti… What i-” he let out a relieved breath as Guti went down on one knee. Guti clutched Nico’s hand between his own, trying to stop crying as he shakily smiled up at the German.

“N-nico… I don’t think I can ever tell you how much you mean to me…” he stuttered. “You love me even when I’m being awkward, understand where my boundaries are and never try to push me, unless I really need it”

He paused for a moment, quickly rubbing the tears off his cheeks. Nico knelt down as well, tears also brimming in his eyes. He squeezed Este’s hand, urging him to continue. Esteban breathed out.

“Nico, will you make me the happiest dorky Mexican alive and please marry me?” he whispered. Nico let out a sob, clutching Guti’s face between his hands.

“Oh just say yes you moron!” Checo called out from the bathroom. Nico chuckled.

“Yes. Yes I’ll marry you, I want nothing more.” he whispered. Guti quickly pushed the ring back on Nico’s finger, before drawing him in for a rushed and shaky kiss, both of them whispering in a mix of languages as they cuddled close.

“Hello? Did you say yes or no, idiotas?!” Checo called again from the bathroom.

“Come in!” Guti called quickly. Checo instantly rushed out of the bathroom, dunning over and practically falling down on top of them.

“So happy for you!” he squealed, trying to hug both men at the same time. Esteban came out of the bathroom as well, leaning against the doorframe to give them some space.

“Will obviously be the best man!” Checo decided firmly. Nico chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Absolutely.” he answered. He looked at Guti after, giving him a gentle smile.

“I love you.” he mouthed. Guti smiled back, linking their fingers together.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Insta: @polymer.f1  
> And on Tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
